


Parlez vous français?

by p_diyos



Series: Modern BFFs AU [5]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Again because I missed writing fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pole speaking French needs to be a thing, also flirty Miong is a rare commodity considering that he's a loser 99.9 percent of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/p_diyos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Miong hears Pole speak French for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlez vous français?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mabini reading French during one of the scenes from Mabining Mandirigma, which was an amazing show! I need more French-speaking Pole, please.

“Mahal?” Miong called out, padding out of their shared bedroom and into the hallway, the sheet of paper in his left hand rustling noisily as he lightly swung his arms.

 

“Living room!” 

 

He found Pole at his desk as usual, surrounded by stacks upon stacks of papers with books sandwiched in between. He glanced over his shoulder as Miong approached, smiling up at him. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“You can speak French, right?” 

 

Pole nodded. “Among other languages. You need help for your business trip next week?”

 

“A bit yeah.” Miong pulled up a chair and sat next to Pole, their knees brushing against each other as he leaned closer. “I tried writing some basic sentences. Could you check these for me?”

 

Taking the paper from Miong, Pole readjusting his glasses as he scrutinized the first sentence. 

 

“Salut! Je m’appelle Emilio Aguinaldo. ‘ _My name is Emilio Aguinaldo_.’” He read, his words flowing seamlessly across each other. Miong’s eyes widened at Pole’s natural and fluid accent. “That sounds about right. Did you use Google Translate?”

 

“Uh…yeah.” Miong replied dumbly before clearing his throat, still slightly stunned. “A bit of YouTube, too. W-What about this one?”

 

“Je vous présente Apolinario Mabini, ma fiancé. _‘This is my fiancé, Apolinario Mabini_.’” Pole snorted immediately. “You really have to say ‘fiancé’, don’t you?”

 

“It’s not like it’s a lie!” Miong defended with a slight raise in his eyebrow. “And besides, I have a limited vocabulary. Might as well use the words I know.”

 

“I don’t see why you have to learn this for your business trip.” Though Pole had an amused smile on his face. “Aren’t you supposed to be talking to the consul?”

 

Miong shrugged. “It might be useful someday.” He stated simply. “Read the last one, it’s my favourite.”

 

He watched as Pole’s eyes moved slowly across the paper, before he covered his face with his palm, grinning widely. 

 

“Well? What does it say?” Miong asked, feigning innocence.

 

Pole rolled his eyes playfully, his shoulders shaking with giggles. “It amuses me how you went through all of this effort.”

 

Laughter bubbled in Miong’s chest; Pole’s smile was always infectious. “You didn’t translate yet.”

 

Leaning in closer until their noses brushed, Pole placed a hand on the side of Miong’s face as he whispered against his mouth. “‘ _I want to kiss you_.’”

 

A few hours later as they lazily drew circles on each other’s skin, Miong couldn’t help but say, “You should speak French more often.”


End file.
